


Dream is a wish your heart makes

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boarding School, F/F, M/M, Protective Louis, harry also speaks out loud a lot, harry blushes alot, idk what to tag, its good I promise, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are the children of fairy book characters<br/> Harry is the son of the mad hatter <br/>Louis is the son of Peter Pan<br/> Zayn is the son of Prince Charming <br/>Liam is the son of Hercules<br/> Niall is the son of Tarzan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this bc i'm too sleepy... lol. And the italics are Harry speaking out loud alright.

"It'll be fun!" they said, "You'll meets loads of new people!" they said. "Honey we're only doing whats best for you." They said. 

Huffing in a breath of fresh air, Harry Styles Hatter was threading threw the freshly cut grass, mumbling profanities under his breath, hauling his luggage behind him with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"What did i do to deserve this anyways?" He asked himself. 

Stopping in his tracks as he walked off the grass and onto the stone, he looked up to see the castle where he will be spending the next 9 months. 'oh joy!" He mumbled, unpleased. The castle was big, it was huge really. It was made up of white bricks, consisting of over 100 windows. It looked like nice but then again Harry wasn't at all bothered by appearances much.  
Letting out a deep sigh he proceed on his way towards the table to see where he'd be roomed too, "How fun!" Someone stopped to look over there shoulder at him, he noticed the boy had very clear blue eyes, he quickly turned his head away feeling a blush upon his cheeks. Looking down he waited a few seconds to make sure the boy with those blue eyes were gone. 

When he decided that it was now safe to go over to the desk, he lifted his head looking around his surroundings to make sure that the boy with the blue eyes, did indeed go inside. Knowing that it was safe to go ahead without the chance of embarrassing himself farther, he made his way towards the table where a blonde and brunette sat down, talking excitedly to one another. 

He walked over at a slow pace not wanting to disrupt the girls conversation which seemed important with all the hand gestures, they were giving each other. Once he made it to them and they were still carrying on with their conversation, Harry cleared his throat,causing a blush to arise to his cheeks as the two lots of eyes turned their heads to look at him. 

"Um i'm here to get my room assignment?" He questioned. 

The blonde looked at him with a smile, "Of course! Although you seem like you're new here," She grinned. "So, whats your name then?"

"Harry." He waited a beat, noticing as the two girls were staring at him as if waiting for something, then he remembered. "Harry Hatter." He replied softly. 

The brown eyes girl next to the blonde eyes light up. "Really?" Replied the blonde. "Their hasn't been a hatter here in years! I've never known one." She replies in aw.

Clearing his throat , he blushed once again, "Yeah my sister used to go here." He replied letting his eyes roam anywhere that isn't the two girls.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm perrie the daughter of sleeping beauty." She grinned, proceeding to look at the brunette next to her, "And this is my girlfriend Jade! the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric." Harry nodded, confused. 

"I thought the daughter of Ariel would have a tail." He heard giggles making him look up to see the two girls laughing, he then figured out he must have said that out loud.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry! i thought I said that in my head," He stopped himself for a moment. "That doesn't make it any better, I didn't think, I never do really, I guess I ," He stopped himself once again, knowing that he was just embarrassing himself further. 

"Great." He thought. " Not even here an hour and you've already embarrassed your self silly."

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the girls who seemed high amused by this. "I'm really sorry about that... I don't tend to have a brain to mouth filter..." The girl, Jade giggled. 

"It's fine love, most people ask me anyways. My granddad gave me the power so I can get legs while i'm up here going to school. I only grow a tail when I go back home, and old Tritain gives me , me tail back." She grins. "But besides all that i'm human, I even got the parts.:" She smirked. 

Perrie giggled next to her, "I can vouch for that!" Clearing his throat he asked, "So, my room?"

"Oh yes! let me just check the list." He nodded and watched as she looked threw the stack up papers. As he watched her go threw them all he gave a moment of silence towards the two girls who had to do this. 

"Alight!"Said Perrie, "You're roomed with Niall Horan, and you're in room 234, oh and here is your key!." Jade handed him the keys. He gave them a smile of appreciation and a quick thanks before he made his way into the castle. Inside the castle had painting upon paintings, and a red carpet through out, as he looked on her noticed the stairs in the middle of the place, and thats when he noticed that he was going to have to climb those. 

Grumbling under his breath he made his way up the steps, half ways up the steps he thought he was going to pass out. He was exhausted, he glared at the people walking down the stairs laughing with one another. Finally after what Harry thought were centuries he made it to his floor. Letting out sigh of relief he began to look for his room number.

"234" "234"234" He kept whispering under his breath, while quickly looking back and forth at each door. Finally he came across his room and he couldn't be more happier, he just wanted to lie down and sleep. Quickly unlocking the door he entered the room, as soon as he closed the door he let out a breath as he closed his eyes, letting himself fall back, the door catching him.

"Are you alright?" HIs eyes popped open and he let out a loud scream as the took in the scene around him. There was a boy hanging from the ceiling on, was that a vine?

"Shit sorry mate! didn't mean t' scare ya." He watched as the blonde lowered himself down, offering his hand to Harry who took it slowly. The blonde grinned. 

"So you must be me room mate then?" Harry nodded his head, his mind still concentrating on the vine that was currently hanging from there ceiling. 

Instead if answering him, Harry just looked at the vine, his room mate just looked confused until his eyes followed Harry's and he grinned. 

"Oh so you've seen the vine then?" Harry nodded. "My dad gave me this plant to bring over here, because he knows i love hanging from the vines and swingin' on them as well. Anyways he gave me this plant that grows extra fast." He looked proud as he explained it.

"That sounds interesting, very cool." Harry really wasn't used to human interaction, he's used to just talking with the Cheshire cat back home. 

"It is." He grinned. "M'name is Niall by the way." Harry smiled a bit. 

"I'm Harry." Niall grinned. 

Harry began to move his boxes towards his side of the room, Niall went back to putting his stuff away while shooting some questions at harry like; What's your favorite food? Are you new here? Etc. 

"So." Niall drawled out. "Who's your parent then that got you sent here?" Harry took a moment to stop putting away his clothes to turn to Niall. "Hatter." He replied. "The mad Hatter." Niall grinned. "Mate thats sick! So you're from wonderland then?" Harry nodded once again as he went back to putting away his stuff, listening to Niall as he carried on speaking. 

"I've always wondered what wonderland was like, I hear its pretty cool." Harry nodded, because it was a pretty cool place. 

Harry was also curious about who Niall's parent was, although he had a pretty good idea on who it was. 

"So Niall." He hummed as he continued to pick around with his guitar he just took out. "Who's your parent then?" 

Niall stopped what he was doing with his guitar and grinned, "Tarzan." He replied, and okay Harry was right then.

As he continued to pack away his stuff and listen to Niall playing his guitar he smiled.

"Maybe it won't be so bad here after all." 

Niall who must have heard him because he responded, "You say something H?" 

"No." He quickly replied, Niall nodded his head.

And wait a minute H? He's already got a nickname and a friend? Maybe it won't be as bad as he thought it would be


	2. Chapter 2

Packing away his stuff didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would. With Niall constant guitar playing, filling the room up with the soft melody, Harry found himself singing along which made Niall grin.

Before either of them knew it they were screaming out lyrics and then falling into a pool of giggles. Letting his laughter go down, he looked around his room and smiled, it seemed so cozy with the couch and tv, along with Niall's posters along the bare white walls.

"You know," Harry began earning Niall's attention, " I thought this place was going to be like a jail if i'm being honest." Niall lets out a bark of laughter causing Harry's cheeks to tint pink.

"It's not funny!" He whined causing Niall's loud laughter to turnes down into soft chuckles. "It kinda is mate." He responded causing Harry to pout.

Huffing out a breath of air and crossing his arms, Harry stared down Niall until his laughter was gone all together. "So, how long have you been here anyways?" Harry questioned his new friend.

He watched as Niall's face turned to one looking thoughtful, "This is me second year." He mumbled looking confused. "Yeah, this is me second year." He responded with his cheeks tinted the slightest shade of pink. "Sorry its just i'm used to living on an island so we don't count much for time..." He trailed off.

Harry grinned, "It's fine I think that's actually a good way to live," Niall gave him a questioning look. "Ya know not having to be somewhere at a certain time its like you're living in the moment, innit?" Niall nodded to show he was still listening. "So, like time isn't of the essence that way, you're just going day to day living in that moment, it's like you don't have to care about much or what you're doing... I don't know really, it's just in wonderland we're always setting times, like when we have tea party's, it's always at a certain time and the white rabbit always gives us a lecture if we're late!" Harry looked perplexed, "Like just because I was late ONE time doesn't mean i'm always going to be late, ya know." Niall nodded a grin upon his face.

"I guess that's good then, back on the island we don't care much about being on time, as long as i'm not out all hours of the night Ma seems happy." He smiled as he mentioned his ma, causing Harry to smile as well as he thought about his own mum back home.

"My mum would kill me if I was out past dark." Harry snorted in a very unattractive way. Niall looked sympathetic, "That really sucks mate." Harry nodded as a sigh left his lips.

"Anyways enough with this depressing talk! I'm pretty sure the cafeteria is open so lets head off and get some food yeah?" Niall suggested.

Harry nodded as he picked himself up off the floor, only stumbling a bit to which he was proud of himself.

"Ready then?" Niall questioned as he laid his guitar down, Harry nodded and followed him out of the door and down to the hall, he walked behind Niall until they reached "is that an elevator!?" He heard that familiar cackle he was growing used to. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." Harry scoffed.

"Mate don't tell me you walked with your luggage all the way up those stupid stairs." Harry glared at the boy, "No one told me any different! I wasn't aware that this bloody place had an elevator! if i'd had known I would of bloody well used it, but I didn't." He said furiously.

_"Can't believe this." "this stupid bloody place." I hate it."_

Niall looked at him with a gleam of amusement in his eyes, "You're mad then mate?"

Harry head whipped around to look at him so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, "Now listen here son of Tarzan. You may be from the wild but you don't get a right to call people mad! You've no right to assume that I'm mad just because my father is the mad Hatter." He scoffed. "Also just because I talk to myself sometimes doesn't make me mad either. If you ain't going to listen to yourself then who is going to listen to you?" He seethed. "I am not mad and i'd appreciate it if you didn't call me mad again." He finished.

Niall looked at him with a look between horror and was that aw? "Mate I didn't mean that you're mad as in crazy, I meant as in you're mad, angry because you didn't know about the elevator..." He trailed off.

Harry immediately blushed, "Oh my, I'm terrible sorry, I don't really have a filter, oh my! that was terribly rude of me to assume... I'm sorry Niall!"

Niall tried to cut in, "Harry its fi-."

_"Harry what have you done? gone off on your only friend like that? you've gone and made yourself not only look silly but mean! Oh god he hates me now, I would too though if I would of went off him like I just did, oh god i'm a terrible human._

" He felt someone shaking him, he looked up to see Niall, his hands lay on his shoulders shaking him. "Mate its okay!" He began, "I should have worded it differently, really though it's okay." He looked genuine.

"You're not mad at me then?" Harry questioned wanting to be sure.

Niall gave him a full on smile, "No i'm not now lets go get some food then? I'm starvin'" Harry nodded, still slightly in shock that Niall wasn't mad at him for going off like he did.

They entered the elevator and made small talk as they went from floor to floor, Niall trying to calm Harry down.

"Harry it's fine we're not going to die."

"Niall the walls are caving in! we're going to die, oh my god i'm going to die." Harry's heart was going a mile an hour.

He felt Niall arm go around his shoulder, "It's going to be okay Harry, hey look we're at out floor." He pointed to the door that was opening. Harry scrambled out of the death machine, gasping as he made it outside and lent against a nearby wall. Niall came over next to him and rubbed his back.

"Shit H, i'm really sorry I didn't know you were claustrophobic."He looked put out and overly worried which made Harry feel guilty for putting him through that.

"I'm sorry, "Niall looked like he was going to object, "I didn't know I was claustrophobic either... back in wonderland we didn't really have elevators and I didn't really go in places without much room..." He shrugged his shoulders sending Niall an apologetic smile

. "It's fine Harry but I think from now on we should avoid the elevators yeah." Harry nodded his head while replying a "yes, yes sounds good."

Harry followed Niall into the crowded cafeteria which intimidated him a bit, Niall must have noticed his change in mood because he send him a reassuring smile, and he grabbed his hand hauling him over towards where the food was located. He watched as Niall picked up pizza and a can of pop and a bar, looking around he decided to pick up a caesar salad for himself with an apple and water, Niall looked at him appalled. 

"Salad over pizza? You're mad then." He winked causing Harry to chuckle, knowing he was joking. He followed behind Niall as he grabbed a few forks and stuff for them both, "Do we not pay or something?" He questioned the blonde. 

Niall shook his head," No it's included in the fee you pay to get in here and on the bill that gets sent home." Harry nodded as he followed behind Niall, looking around at all the different people. He continued to follow behind Niall as he noticed Niall was headed towards a table was occupied by two other people. 

Niall looked at him, "Is it okay if we sit with my friends? get you used to other people, yeah?" Harry nodded. 

As they made there was towards the table Harry has never felt more nervous in his life, let it be known that Harry Styles Hatter, doesn't do people. And to make matters worse he knows one of the people at that table he saw one of them earlier. 

" _great."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like if anyone would like to edit this story for me that would be fabulous lmao. Also should i make a schedule to update on? would you guys like that? So you'd know when you're getting updates? And maybe that way it would be longer chapters... Let me know okay.


End file.
